


[Art] Мудрый опоссум

by WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Техника: акварельные фломастеры
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 визуал G - PG-13





	[Art] Мудрый опоссум

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ловля на живца, или Народная мудрость опоссумов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083449) by [dokhtar_vatzzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan), [WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021). 



> Техника: акварельные фломастеры


End file.
